oldworldpediafandomcom-20200216-history
The Equal Republic
A mainly Left-Wing Democracy, which began by planting it's feet on the American remnants, it's arms now outstretched through many planets and universes. After the Last Great War, the E.R. mysteriously arose shortly after as one of the few communities to make it past the first year in post-war Earth. It has a large military force, with an overwhelming population, spread throughout the Multiverse. They act as the legitimate representation of Earth and her interests. Free to all species, however is mainly Human and Equestrian. Hard-pressed against any slight touch of conservatism. Their military is state of the art, using a mix of body armor and conventional firearms to refocus on numbers and projection capabilities. Has a keen interest in the scientific community to supply the rest of it's holdings. It is governed by an exectutive branch, a legitlative branch, and a judicial branch. History 'Rising Period (3021)' The Equal Republic was founded around 3021, about five months after the mass awakening of vaults, by a man named Jacob Anspach. Along with it rose three other nations; United Sakeylycie, The National Union, Cowsmopia, and The Empire of Hippostania. The three stayed in peace, until United Sakylycie collapsed nearly a month after it's founding. The two remaining nations blamed each other, thus formally starting The World War. 'The World War Period (3023-3052)' The war lasted about 18 years, involving Hippostania, The Equal Republic, the National Union, Equestria, and many other City-States and tribes. Hippostania stood alone against The Equal Republic and The National Union (the allaince of the two was named the Multi-National United), while Equestria tried to evade the war, ending in annexation from Hippostania. In the end, of course, The National Union and The Equal Republic won and rose to glory. However, the NU abandoned Earth, and colonized to Universe 2. Although The Equal Republic got most of Hippostania's land, two nations were formed before the ER was able to fully occupy the entire nation. The two nations were the Federation of Panem, which resided in North America, where the ER began, and the Solar Empire, which rose out of the dust of Equestria. 'Post-World War Period (3034-3114)' The three nations stayed in peace for years. Panem and the Solar Empire had about equal strength, however the ER was far more powerful than both nations. Under threat, Panem and the SE formed an allaince, thus starting the Third Cold War. The Second cold War only lasted about eight years, until a Revolution began in the Solar Empire. The revolutionairies called themselves "The Lunarists". Their political ideologies were very similar to that of the ER's, so when the ER was asked for support, they complied. This began World War 5. After nearly a year of fierce fighting, Celestia, the leader of the SE, was removed from power, and replaced by a Democratic Republic, which called itself The New Lunar Republic. Panem, seeing immenient defeat, surrendered, agreeing to pay for all damages caused by the war, while keeping all of of its land. There was an uprising about a year after the war, however it wasn't successful. The previous leader was replaced by a man named Coriolanus Snow roughly 25 years afterward. He led a tyrannical rule for about 50 years, until there was a massive uprising in all 13 districts. The Equal Republic supported this revolution as well, just like the uprising in the previous Solar Empire. The revolution was a success, and Panem was absorbed by the Equal Republic. 'Interdimensional Period (3114-present)' A few years later, the NLR joined the Equalist Internationale, making it a part of the Equal Republic. The ER had now achieved control over the entire Earth. The National Union, seeking to return communicaton between to two nations, sent an envoy with Union technology that they had dicovered in post-nuclear DC, and re-claimed the Union embassy in New Moscow and Charlotte. The ER took use of this technology, and, less than a century later, had terraformed and colonized multiple other planets, along with built a warp engine, officially deeming it as "Interplanetary" and "Interdimensional". Policies 'Political' The Equal Republic is a Democratic Republic, however it tends to lean left-wing. The political parties are anywhere from Social Liberal to a unique form of Democratic Communism, but most are Democratic Socialist, Social Democratic, or Equalist. Freedom of speech is held sacred to the Equal Republic. The government itself consists of a democratic council, a president, and hundreds of thousands of elected governors. The council members each have a term of 8 years, however the president has a term of 20 years, but may only hold one successive term. The Equal Republic has a Universal Healthcare system, which, so far, has seemed to be successful, by multiversal standards. 'Equestrians' Equestrians are allowed populace and citizenship in the Equal Republic. The ER has the highest population of Equestrians in multiverse, because the region of Equestria is under ER control. In fact, 1/3 of the Equal Republic's about 2,000,000,000,000 civilians are Equestrians, and 1/5 of the military is Equestrian. There is little to no discrimination against them there, and any discrimination is considered racism. 'Economic' The Equal Republic has no specific economic system, however, three laws apply to its economy: I. All buisnesses must be run co-operatively, democratically, or publicly. '' ''II. Personal property must be always held sacred, however, private property and public property may be questioned. '' ''III. All banks must be nationalized. The Equal Republic's economy is determined by regional governments. For example, one region of the ER may have a Communistic economy, while it's neighbor may have a Free-Market Mutualist economy. As well, tax rates vary from region to region, but are almost always progressive. All of the ER's banks are nationalized, even if that has to be the only public service in a region.